Con un ser de otro mundo
by KamonKaze
Summary: Kazemaru conoce el otro mundo de los espejos donde el mismo se proclama dueño de ese mundo junto a su rey Fudou.


Con un ser de otro mundo. [Fudou x Kaze ]

"_En mi inocencia, en mi mas tierna infancia, soñe estar con alguien que estuviera al otro lado del espejo. Una persona que me apreciara como soy, no por quien soy. Me tomaron por loco; el vive en mi corazon, todas las noches le recuerdo, espero poder atravez el portail que nos unio...otra vez..._"-Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Mis Navidades deben ser las mas felices, alegres, con una sonrisa de oro en mis labios. Una falsa sonrisa es la que tengo en mis labios, con la mayor amargura posible, fingiendo un hogar estable, una sarta de mentiras que se unen en cabos sin hacer, rotos por el camino.

"Cometi un error...para muchos."

A mis 12 años de edad, obligado por mi familia aparentar ser una hermosa dama echa y derecha, fui llevada a una escandalosa fiesta. Me nego en rotundo.

Sali corriendo en direccion al jardin.

"Queria desaparecer de ese lugar"

Me encontre con el espejo de los rosales que usa mi madre para sus modelajes,

Me acerque a él con lagrimas caer lentamente con frialdad por mis mejillas, cayendo al suelo, toque el espejo con tacto suave, era frio, y tan irreal. Con mi palma en abierto al espejo; grite lo mas fuerte posible.

-¡QUIERO QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE ESTE MUNDO!-grito el joven de cabellos azulados, tan largos eran que parecia mentira su gran belleza siendo un chico.

En un instante, el espejo hizo sonido:una voz muy aguda en bajo, el tacto se volvio como el agua, provocando ondas al tocarlo.

-Escapar quieres, ven al mundo de las risas. Donde feliz tienes que ser, y de mi lado no te iras-salio una voz del espejo, la imagen del chico se distorsionaba,

-¿Quien eres?-asustado cayo al suelo.

-Coge mi mano, no me temas-saliendo del espejo una mano extendida con una rosa azul en mano, era la rosa mas hermosa que el chico habia visto en su vida, miro hacia atras recordando que tenia una familia. Las voces de sus familiares retumbaban en su cabeza. -Soy alguien de confianza-saliendo esta vez la cabeza de un chico de ojos verdes intensos afilados de sonrisa perfida.

-¿Si voy contigo? Tengo que vender mi alma-tocando los dedos del chico del espejo, pero este en mueca aparto su mano.

-Tu alma no deseo. Anhelo una sonrisa del ser que amo-con los ojos sinceros estremecidos- Observo tu reflejo cada dia. Desde que tu madre, ser dicha, te dio luz a este mundo, proteger fue mi mayor sueño, Hoy me has llamado, no me negare a tu peticion. Solo ven.-cogiendo la mano del joven chico, arrastrandolo junto a una suave brisa que acaricia nuestros rostros en tiempos de malestar.

-Ire contigo-entrando al espejo, dejando caer un guante rojo al suelo.

El joven Kazemaru, conocio sitios insolitos, nunca vistos por el ojo humano, creados para él solo, saco de su mente todo lo que queria, un universo donde el mal y el tiempo no existia, solo el espacio que creaba Kazemaru explorando su brillante imaginacion, bajo la vigilancia del joven de los orbes verdes.

Una tarde fogosa, de cielo estrellado, tumbados en la arena de aguas templadas, sin playa, con rocas en forma de animales a su alrededor, un largo camino de arena fina de color blanco, los dos cogidos de la mano, sin mediar palabra.

-¿Eres feliz?-pregunto el ojos verdes.

-Lo soy.-dibujando en el cielo un arbol de Navidad.

-¿Quieres volver?-volvio a preguntar.

-No te he dado un nombre-sin dejar de dibujar.

-Responde a mi pregunta-sin mirarse ambos, sin soltar sus manos.

-Seras Akio, Fudou Akio, rey de este mundo de fantasia eternamente-cerrando los ojos decaidamente, con su mano en pecho -Se real Fudou, ven a vivir conmigo-mirando al chico.

Rio por debajo-Gracias, eres el primero en mas de 500 años, que me dan un nombre-miraron los ojos almendrados del joven -Ahora puedo escapar de los espejos-apretando sus manos -Sabia que eras especial, Kazemaru, lo sabia el dai que naciste bajo la estrella del Norte, guardandote de todo mal.-tocando el flequillo del chico.

-¿Me dejaras?-sobreencogiendose con los ojos cristalinos.

-No tendria el valor de hacerlo.-tocando el pecho de Kazemaru- ¿Oyes eso? Tu corazon me dice que ...debes volver-pausando -No debes tener miedo pequeño, ahora soy tuyo Kazemaru, si vuelves al mundo real, yo te buscare, no importa el tiempo que aga falta, esperame, ire en tu busqueda, y regresaremos juntos-desvaneciendose en el aire como polvo.

-Fudou ...no...no te vayas-tocando su mano por ultima vez.

-¡FUDOU!-rompiendo a llorar, y con ello su mundo creado, como en mil pedazos. Regreso al mundo al que pertenecia. Su familia lo encontraron llorando.

-¡Hijo! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto su joven madre.

-¿Eh?-mirando a su madre, se seco las lagrimas-Si madre, ¿me permites? levanta caminando hacia delante de donde esta su madre- Madre, hoy are mi propio camino, quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar sin ti-dejando aquel lugar con palabras de dudas a su madre.

-Fudou, esos dias donde tu y yo jugabamos en los infinitos campos de rosas, los confines del mar, los altos cielos con los dragones, los inexplorables cuevas que nosotros creamos. Usare todo esta saber, y con esto me encontraras algun dia. Fudou Akio-dijo el joven Kazemaru, un joven chico mayor, alejado de su familia, destinado a vivir una vida curiosa.

Los años no pasan en vano, mi edad es de ahora 23 años, cada dia que pasa quiero que estes a mi lado. ¿Me encontraras? No se ya que pensar. Paseo por la vieja mansion de mis padres, a verla por ultima vez antes de partir, Susurro.

-Ven a mi-sin pensarlo, mi mente vacia dijo eso.

-Como desee-hablo una voz a mis espaldas, giro con rapidez haber quien es.

-Fudou...-con palabras ahogadas.

-Señorito -en reverencia-Usted y yo tenemos un pacto-cambiando el escenario, fui transportado a la estacion del tren, pero era diferente. Estaba totalmente vacio, solo estabe el tren echando su vapor.

Era tan extraño.

-Este tren le llevara a usted y a muchos mas. Guialos a la felicidad.-tomando mi mano, el viento nos hace levitar levemente, haciendo que entremos al vagon del tren, los dos sonreimos tiernamente, mientras los demas -eran todos niños- se reian por sus nuevas aventuras, donde su Rey Akio y su Reina Ichirouta les llevara a un mundo donde las guerras no traumatizaran sus mentes puras.

El tren de colores opacos, echando vapor, partio de su lugar con mucha rapidez, entrando a un largo puente oscuro, los minutos despues, dejaron ver un gran puente que parecia no tener fin,

Fin, es una palabra. El tren llego a una tierra lejana donde el humano lleno de odio no podia llegar.

-¡Fudou! Las vistas son espectaculadores-subida la pareja encima del tren mirando exquisitamente las vistas, abrazados.

-Kazemaru, tu eres quien le da vida a este mundo-sin soltarle.-Te amo Kazemaru.

-Soy feliz, a tu lado-mirando su anillo de zafiro con forma de rosa.

-1944-


End file.
